


Mistakes

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Arguing, Explicit Language, F/M, Mentions of Alcohol Consumption, Mentions of Sex, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: You and Ryan have your first major fight.Tumblr Anon said: Ryan/reader with arguing and crying and then making up please? <3





	

You weren’t really having the best of days.

Your friends and coworkers at Rooster Teeth had pestered you all day to go to a bar to celebrate Lazer Team’s success at the film festival, even though you had told them that all you wanted was to relax and cuddle with Ryan in bed. Not only that, but your mom had called, berating you for a whole hour and a half about your choice in men. She made it no secret that she didn’t approve of Ryan, despite being in a serious relationship with him for about a year now. To top it all off, you woke up with an intense headache and pains in your back from hunching over your desk for a few hours the day before trying to finish editing a script before filming was supposed to start in a few days.

But of course, since you were a pushover, you took a few pain pills and convinced Ryan to go to the bar with you and the rest of your friends. He agreed as long as nobody tried to get him or you to drink alcohol (you weren’t a big fan of the taste of it, either, to the chagrin of the fandom and your coworkers). But Ryan had been pulled aside by Geoff and Griffon who were talking to him about something or other, and you were left chatting politely with Blaine even though all you wanted to do was grab your boyfriend and go back home to the apartment you shared.

“All I’m saying is, the Force Awakens better be worth it.” Blaine finished, taking a sip of the beer he had been nursing.

“Look, I’m just as excited as you are. If it doesn’t look as badass as the trailer made it, I’m gonna be pissed. We can both boycott if it turns out to be shitty.” You replied.

“Oh, shit.” Blaine muttered, reaching his hand out to bring you just a little bit closer to him, a scowl now marring his face before looking down at you with a hopeful smile on his face. “Hey, Y/N?”

“What?” You asked cautiously, narrowing your eyes.

“Remember my gross, bitchy ex-girlfriend?”

Oh, you knew where this was going. “The really clingy one? Yeah, why? Is she here?”

Blaine nodded, smiling down at you, obviously faking looking happy. “Can you do me a huge favor? Just pretend we’re dancing and having a good time? Maybe if she thinks I’ve moved on she’ll stop texting me.”

You rolled your eyes, but set down your soda and held out your hand for Blaine to lead you onto the dance floor. “I’ve told you time and time again to block her number, but fine. Come on, loser. Let’s go make the bitch jealous.”

For whatever reason, it didn’t even cross your mind that Ryan would notice you dancing with Blaine and not like it.

You and Blaine were actually having a pretty good time. You didn’t have to fake the smile on your face, and neither did he. You both agreed it was nice to dance with a friend after a long, stressful couple of months. And, bonus, it looked like Blaine’s creepy ex was leaving. Which was good, you and Blaine were both exhausted and sweaty after three or four songs anyway.

“I’m gonna go find Ryan,” you had to nearly yell into Blaine’s ear over the music, but thankfully he nodded his understanding. “I think it’s time for me to go home, and you too.”

“I agree.” Blaine nodded, using his height to his advantage to try to spot a way out of the throngs of people on the dance floor and to a less crowded area. You decided to help him, and damn, that was a mistake. You looked over and saw your worst nightmare. Ryan and some woman you didn’t recognize were talking, which would have been innocent and you wouldn’t have minded, except her hand was resting on his chest and she was pushing out her abnormally large chest out and arching her back out in a seductive manner, and Ryan wasn’t doing a single thing to stop it. In fact, he was talking and laughing along with her. If you didn’t know Ryan any better, didn’t know that he was incredibly awkward and more sweet than flirty, you would have thought they were…

“Oh my god.” You whispered, your heart shattering in your chest. No, there was no possible way that he would flirt with her. He wasn’t like that. He woke up every day and told you how incredible he thought you were. No, no, no. This wasn’t happening. You pressed a hand to your lips to muffle the sob that came out, but you couldn’t stop the tears that were slipping down your cheeks.

You didn’t know what else to do, so you pushed through people as quickly as you could and made your way out of the bar and ignoring Blaine calling your name loudly, the cool air slapping you in the face and making your eyes sting. The people who were milling about outside moved so you could sit on the bench a few feet from the bar entrance, but didn’t say a single thing. If they recognized you from Rooster Teeth, they either didn’t like you or didn’t care enough to ask if you were okay. You didn’t really mind. You wanted to be left alone to cry anyway. You felt around in your pockets and cursed when you realized you left your phone in Ryan’s pocket since your dress didn’t have any pockets and you didn’t want to lose your purse. So you couldn’t call for an Uber.

You collapsed on the bench, crying as silently as you could, leaning down and hiding your face as best as you could to protect what little dignity you had left. You didn’t notice Ryan had followed you outside until you heard a familiar deep baritone chuckle from behind you.

“You’re so not allowed to be the one crying right now.” Ryan scoffed, making you whip your head up and scowl at Ryan, standing up and being thankful you wore heels to the bar so you could be at his height and didn’t look as pathetic as you felt.

“Give me my phone, Ryan.” You demanded, holding your hand out expectantly.

“Why? So you can call Lindsay and stay at her house for the night?” Ryan asked, his anger evident in his voice. You had never seen him this angry before, and your own anger and sadness was replaced with your complete confusion at his sour mood.

“What the fuck is your problem? Why are you so mad at me when you were the one who was flirting with that girl in the bar?” You asked, bewildered and bitter.

“Don’t make this about you!” Ryan snapped, his voice raising to a yell. People were starting to murmur around you, some leaving and some sticking around for the entertainment. “You were the one who was dancing with Blaine right in fucking front of me!”

You were even more confused now. “You mean you saw me dancing with one of my closest friends and having a good time? You were busy, Ryan, I was waiting for you so we could go home.”

“No, bullshit! I was talking to my boss for two minutes, and I look over, and you and Blaine are all over each other!” Ryan fumed, his usually clear and bright blue eyes dark.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You see me dancing with a friend, somebody we both know and trust, somebody who was the biggest supporter of us getting together in the first place, and you think the adequate response is to let some girl flirt with you?” You retort, and Ryan is speechless, clenching his jaw and not looking at you. You’re right, and you both know it, so why is he the one screaming at you? You chuckle sadly and wipe your tears from your cheeks. “You know what, Ryan? Give me my phone. I’m going to leave, and you can come and find me when you’re done being horrible to me.”

“No, you are not leaving. We’re going to talk about this like adults.”

“Like adults?” You repeated incredulously, gesturing wildly with your arms to your boyfriend. “You’re the one who came out here and started causing a scene, you’re the one who is pissed at me for having other friends besides you-“

“That’s not what I’m mad at you about!” Ryan shouted, his deep voice making you flinch momentarily, but your body relaxed as you noticed Blaine finally coming out of the bar and making his way to you and Ryan. Ryan glared at the other man, looking downright murderous. You had no idea what had happened to your boyfriend to make him this way, and to be frank, it was scaring you.

“I think you need to take a step back.” Blaine warned, stepping in between the two of you.

“And I think you need to back the fuck away from my girlfriend, right now.” Ryan said, stepping closer to Blaine so that they were almost chest to chest. Your eyes closed and you shook, trying to calm your heartbeat down before your anxiety got the better of you.

“You’re upsetting her, Haywood.” Blaine snapped fearlessly.

“For fuck’s sake, she’s not a child. Let her speak for herself.” Ryan demanded, sidestepping Blaine so he could look at you expectantly. “Come on, Y/N. We can go home and discuss this.”

You let out a shaky breath, grabbing on to the back of Blaine’s shirt. “I think you need to calm down before I talk to you again, Ryan.” You replied, your eyes now open, but not looking at Ryan.

“Come on, sweethea-“

“No.” You snapped, looking at him and trying to express how angry you were with him, but you knew you probably looked pathetic and sad. “Blaine is going to take me to somebody’s house for the weekend and you’re going to calm down, and we’ll talk again on Monday when you’re not screaming at me.”

The anguished look on Ryan’s face was enough to make you want to run into his arms and apologize, but as another breeze blew by and you felt the cold air sting your eyes and remind you of why you were crying in the first place, you shook your head and allowed Blaine to lead you to his car. You didn’t understand what was happening at all. It all happened so quickly, and you were so angry, and so sad, that all you wanted was to make up with your boyfriend and spend the rest of tonight and all of tomorrow in his arms telling him how much you loved him.

But really, in what universe was what he did okay? You had to keep repeating that question in your mind as Blaine drove you in silence to somebody’s house. He didn’t tell you where he was going, and to be honest, you didn’t care. You knew you and Ryan had to both have a clear head before you talked again, so time away who-knows-where would probably do you both good. Hopefully absence really did make the heart grow fonder.

It was only a twenty minute drive before Blaine pulled up into an unfamiliar driveway. You mechanically followed him to the front door, only moderately curious to see what safe house he took you to, and was relieved to find that it was somebody you trusted but rarely talked to, meaning Ryan wouldn’t think to find you here and you could have peace.

“Blaine? Y/N?” Barbara Dunkelman asked, squinting her eyes at the two of you, her hair a mess and her pajamas a bit askew, but still infuriatingly pretty. “What are you two doing here? And why is Y/N crying?”

“Ryan –“ You tried to say, but your voice cracked, more tears threatening to fall. You shook your head, unable to go on, and instantly felt two comforting hands on each shoulder. Bless Blaine and Barbara. They ushered you into Barbara’s house, sitting you on her couch as they talked a few feet away, probably Blaine telling her all about what happened while you tried not to cry.

A few minutes later, you heard only one set of footsteps move closer to you. “Y/N?” Blaine asked gently, putting a hand on your shoulder. “Barbara said you could stay at her house for the weekend, but I gotta go. My girlfriend is probably worried sick, I told her I’d be back at my place an hour ago for movie night.”

You nodded, sniffling pathetically. At least you were able to speak after having time to calm down. “Okay. Thanks for helping me, Blaine. I’m sorry I ruined your night. Tell your girlfriend I say hi.”

“Will do.” Blaine nodded, pressing a brotherly kiss to the top of your head. “You didn’t ruin my night at all, hun. I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

Soon, it was just you on the couch, but Barbara sat next to you after a few minutes of you listening to a few noises in the kitchen. She handed you hot chocolate and a Hershey’s bar wordlessly, and draped a blanket over your lap.

“I was in the middle of rewatching Game of Thrones season one. Care to join me?”

And that was basically how the rest of the night went. Barbara didn’t force you to speak to her, didn’t even expect you to look at her – which was a huge blessing, considering you didn’t want to face her when you probably looked like a red, puffy eyed mess while she looked like a sleepy goddess – and the two of you watched the mind numbing drama of Westeros and the Seven Kingdoms. After a few episodes and a few character deaths, Barbara put the show on pause and rubbed your shoulder comfortingly.

“C’mon, you can take a shower and I’ll set up the couch for you. We can go out shopping tomorrow, too. It’ll be fun, y’know, girl bonding and all that.” Barbara offered encouragingly, making you nod and try to smile.

“Thanks, Barb. I really appreciate it.” You said sincerely, and she pulled you into a hug.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. We’re friends. And we’re gonna be besties by the end of the weekend. This is what future besties do for each other.”

You smiled, for real this time, and allowed Barbara to lead you to her shower. The warm water was comforting, and you were successfully able to take your mind off of your boyfriend. Barbara was already asleep by the time you came out, even though you didn’t notice that you had been in the shower for that long, but you shrugged it off and turned off the lights and made sure her door was locked before passing out on her sofa.

You didn’t sleep soundly. You dreamed that you were back outside the bar, with Ryan yelling at you again while you were sitting on the ground in front of him, crying your eyes out while he continued to scream and call you horrible names. Blaine even made an appearance, just to laugh at you. You woke up with a whimper to an insistent knock on the door. Once you realized you were at Barbara’s house, you let out a sigh as you realized you would have to answer it. Barb had told you last night that she slept like the dead.

Yawning, wishing desperately that you could get a good night’s sleep, you stumbled sleepily to the door and opened it. It took your eyes a few seconds to adjust to the bright light, but once your eyes cleared you realized it was Ryan at the door.

He looked like a wreck, to put it gently. There were bags under his eyes, and they were tinged with redness. His facial hair, which usually made him look good, made him look even more disheveled when paired with his messy hair. In his hands were a bouquet of your favorite flowers and a stuffed bear that held a box of heart-shaped chocolates.

“Please, before you tell me to get out,” Ryan begged, his voice cracking and his eyes sad, making you close your mouth before you did tell him to get out. “Please, just listen to me. I talked to Blaine after he dropped you off here, and he told me what happened. I didn’t get a minute of sleep last night because I was hating myself for the way I reacted and the way I talked to you last night. I’m so, so sorry, Y/N. I made a mistake, I messed up, and I hurt you. I’m so sorry.”

Ryan looked like he was on the verge of tears, but you only crossed your arms over your chest and kept an impassive face, not saying a word, not giving a single thing away. Ryan made a noise of distress before dropping to his knees, right there, on Barbara’s doorstep.

“Please, Y/N,” he begged. “I’m an idiot for thinking that you would ever be unfaithful to me like that, and I’m the world’s biggest asshole for going and letting that girl at the bar flirt with me, and I’m an even bigger asshole for yelling at you and making you cry. Please, please forgive me. I don’t… I can’t be happy unless you’re by my side again, Y/N. I’ll do anything for you, please, just forgive me, just come back.”

Your eyes softened as you looked at the man before you, and you dropped to your knees as well, wrapping your arms around him in a gentle embrace, burying your face in his chest. You were surprised when you felt a wetness on your shoulder, and you pulled away to see that Ryan was crying.

“Oh, Rye…” You mumbled, kissing his forehead. “It’s okay. It’s okay. I forgive you. You… I don’t know what made you not be in your right mind like that, but I know you well enough to know that you weren’t in your right mind. There’s no way that my Ryan would do those things unless something was bothering him.”

Ryan chuckled, shaking his head and wiping the tears from his cheeks. “You’re right.” He admitted, “Something was bothering me. Something that’s been bothering me for a few months now.”

You frowned, confused. “Rye, you know you can tell me anything.”

“I know, which is why I’ve been bothered about the fact that I haven’t told you how much I love you.” Ryan said, holding out the stuffed bear and flowers. “I, uh… Fuck, this is cheesy. I love you, bear-y much. And I lashed out because I was afraid you didn’t feel the same. I love you and I’m sorry.”

It still wasn’t okay that he had yelled at you the way he did, or the way that he assumed that you would be unfaithful and then proceed to do something he knew would hurt you the same way, but you knew that love made you do stupid things. You would have an adult conversation with Ryan about the whole thing, but for right now, you loved him and he loved you, and that was all you needed.

You had murmured back that you loved him, and the two of you sat there, on the ground in Barbara’s house, kissing softly and slowly for a few moments before the two of you were startled apart.

“Jesus Christ, take this to your own house, you two. I don’t want you to have makeup sex on my doorstep.”


End file.
